th Toyko Street
by KailynC
Summary: The Gundam boys and Sailor Scouts unite to save Crystal Toyko from the Black Moon Kingdom, but must complete variuos tasks to get there...liek falling in love, and keeping promises..and knowing when to break them. S/H, M/D, L/W, R/T, A/Q
1. Default Chapter

Candlelight  
  
  
  
I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon at all in any way.  
  
  
In this story, I used various areas and storylines from Sailor moon and put them all together, but they are NOT IN ORDER. I also used different charactors. Basiacally, the boys are going to be stuck in their world. little bits of the GW show may be tossed in her also, but mostly Sailor Moon adventures and storylines will be used.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Serena at at home thinking again......about Darien...... and what they used to be. "hmph....I didn't need him anyway" one sid eof her said "You needed him in every way a woman needs a man" said the other. Serena couldn't decide which side was right and which side was wrong. She looked at the message on her laptop. "Maybey this new mission will be of help to me, and help get my mind of Darien." she thought outloud.  
Then she heard keys in the door. She looked up and waited for the door to open, part of her hoping it was Darien to come apologize to her for his actions and take her back. The other part of her however, did not. "Serena, you hom?" Mina asked. "Yeah" Serena replied. "Serena, did you get that email about that mission?" Mina asked. "Yeah I got it" she replied looking at the digital clock on the stand next to the couch in the living room. 11:30 it read. "Well you better get to sleep, we have to leave at 7, and are getting up at 6:00, because Lita and Amy are going to pick us up. Trista, Michelle and Amara are already there meeting with that.... dude." Mina told her. "Ok, I' guess I will go to bed now, I am kinda tired come to think about it" Serena said. "Ok. Good night Serena" Mina cheerfully said to her friend with a smile. Serena slowly crawled into her bed and shut the light off.  
  
  
Heero lay in his bed surfing the web with his laptop and decided to check his email. He looked over the mail and saw the email that was mailed to him hours ago. He opened it, curiously.  
  
"Dear Heero,  
Your new mission will be one unlike any other you've ever had. This may sound crazy, but you must travel to the future. Now don't think I've gone bannana's, I havn't. But you are not to go right away. Your mission consist of many things before you reach, Crystal Toyko, and save it from the Black Moon Kingdom. Variuos tasks wil lead you up to this.You must travel to Earth first. You have been stationed at 24th , Toyko Street in Japan, in Toyko obviously, at the house of Rei Hino. You will meet 4 new additional teammates there. After that, your mission will unfold as it has been planned, and you will carry it out from there.  
Sincerely,   
Dr. J"  
  
"Hm......." Heero thought to himself. Duo, as well was reading his email, and so were the other pilots in thier rooms. All were curious as to who these new "teammates" were. "Lights out guys" rang a female voice. "I will not let a woman tell me when I go to sleep" Wufei said outloud. The Green haired girl walked up to Wufei's room. She walked in and shut and locked his windows with some device. "then stay awake as long as you like." she said as she walked out and locked his door with the same locking device. "good night Wufei" she said as she walked back downstairs.  
  
  
  
  
"Serena!!!!! Get up NOW!" Mina said, shaking her friend, trying to wake her up. Serena mumbled something in her sleep. Mina threw the covers off of her onto the floor and screamed in her ear, "UP NOW!". That woke Serena up. She walked over to her closet and searched it for a outfit to wear. She came across a pink tanktop with a white strip across the top and the top of the straps where white as well. She then picked out cut off blue jean shorts and a pair of nice black pants. "What do you think Mina?" She asked. "hmmmmmmmm I like the shorts,they would show your legs off very nicely and also match the tank perfectly and you would look so cute and pretty, but it's gonna be cold, so I suggest he the longer, black, pants. "Ok, thanks Mina" Serena said as se striped and got dressed. Mina picked out red sparkly 3 quarter length shirt and satin red pants, and her usual red bow to match. The girls were set as they walked out to the elevator and pressed the first floor button. The elevator opened and they walked out the door with their bags, to see Amy and Lita outside their apartment waiting for them in the car. They piled their luggage in the back trunk of what room was left, and carried the others in teh backseat with them, and off they set, to Rei's house.  
  
  
The Boys were already finishing eating their breakfast. Duo grabbed all 3 of his bags. "What do you have 3 bags for Duo?" Quatre curiously asked. "For my clothes, and everything else I use to look cool, plus my electronic gadgets and extra magazines and stuff." he answered. "Oh" Quatre replied. Heero rolled his eyes as he finished his pop tart and walked out the door with the rest of them. "You have the address, right Duo?" Trowa asked. "If he doesm he probably lost it already." Wufei said. Duo pulled out a piece of paper. "24 Toyko Street" he read off it. "Wow he actually has it" Wufei said again. Duo put his foot on the gas and the boys were off. "I wonder who these new guys are and what they're like." Quatre said. "Well we'll just have to find out obviously" Trowa answered nicely. "Who cares" let's just get done with this mission." Wufei said. Heero said nothing. "Well we'll find out when we get to 24th Toyko Street." Duo said as he kept on driving.  
  
  
"I hope they get here soon" Dr. J said. "The girls should be here soon Dr. J, especially if Lita is driving, she is a fast driver." Trista said. Just then they heard a car pull up. "See what I mean" Amara said. The girls got out with their bags and knocked on the door. "Hey guys!" Rei said. "Hi Rei" they all greeted as Rei invited them in. "Hey Amara, Michelle" they said. "Hi" replied both of them. "You guys can set your bags upstairs, pick a room, whichever you'd like,a s long as it's on the left side." Rei told them. The girls piled up the stairs and made a left and looked at the rooms and set up their stuff in them, just as the boys arrived. "Hello, boys" Dr. J said. "This is Trista, Amara, and Michelle. They will be here for any questions you may have, concerning the mission or anything else, and will give you your orders. Listen to them, and work well. "So where are these new teammates of ours?" Duo said, cutting to the chase of his curiousity. "Let me get them" Rei said. She turned her head to the direction of teh stairs. "Get down here guys, your teammates are here!" she yelled. Just then the boys heard a sound of pushing and shoving and girly voices. "Watch it, Li, that's my hair your stepping on!" Mina said. "Sorry" Lilta replied. The girls made it somewhat safely to the top of the stairs and looked down at the boys. They turned around and looked up. The girls walked slowly down the staircase in random order. They finally reached the bottom. Rei giggled and rolled her eyes at her friends. "............." was all Duo could manage. Mina looked at him and tossed her hair back. Lita, Amy and Rei rolled their eyes. "Girls, introduce yourself nicely and appropriately" Rei said to them. "Me first!" Mina said . "My name is Mina" she said with a cute smile. Duo looked at her amazingly. "I'm Lita" Lita said nasturally and calmly. Serena opened her mouth to say her introduction but Amy ahd cut her off, as so had Lita. "My name is Amy" Ami said quietly and intellegently. "and last b ut not least my name is Serena" Serena said leaning on the staircase railing, praying nothing embarassing would happen. "Boys, introduce yourself" Dr. J said. "Politely, Wufei, especially you" he said. "My name is Duo" Duo said quickly and first. "I'm Trowa" Trowa said casually. "I am Wufei" Wufei said in his usual tone and manner. "My name is Quatre Raberba Winner" Quatre said. "Can't you just say Quatre?" Duo said. "Duo, quiet, please" Dr. Jay said. " and my name is Heero." Heero said in his usual tone too. Serena got up from leaning on the railing and looked at him. He looked so mysterious to her and that intrigued her, and her curiousity as well. "Well now that we know everyone, I guess I will get going now" Dr. J said. "Remember everyone, Trista, Amara, and Michelle will tell you what to do as I have with you boys. Respect them and listen when they talk to you." Dr. J said finally. "Good bye Dr. J!" all the girls said, waving, even Trista, Amara, and Michelle, until he was out of sight. "Ok, your first mission is too find the Imerpial Crystal. After you have done that, we will give you your next assignment." Amara said. They all nodded. "Now, boys, your rooms, you may choose any you like as long as it is on the right side. The left side s the girl's quarters. You can visit them if you would like, but be out before 10, bed time is 11, and Wake-Up is 6:30, Breakfast is always open no matter what time you get up. After breakfast, we head out." Michelle instructed them. The boys nodded and walked upstairs with their baggage and chose rooms. Duo sat in Heero's room. "So what do you think of our new teammates?" He asked Heero who was sitting in a chair at his desk. "I don't know. I don't really knwo them yet, so I can't say what I think of them yet." He replied. "I think Mina is hott. She seeems really cool too." Duo said.  
  
The girls all sat in Rei's room talking. "So, what ya think Mina?" Lita asked. "Well that chinese dude seesm REALLY rude and mean, but Duo seems cool and cute." she said. "Oh my god, he was like, so totally eyeing you up." Rei said. "Serena what are your thoughts? I saw you l ooking at Heero while you were trying not to embarass yourself." Rei said to her. "He just looks mysterious and intriguing that's all" Serena said. "Come on Serena, we KNOW you, you like him" Lita said. "Whatever you guys" Serena said. "Ok, AMY, Serena said, "What do you think?" she finished. "Quatre seems very interesting and nice." Amy said. "Amy you always give such short answers." Mina said. "Well I can't help it" Amy said. "Ok, Llita, what about you?" Amy asked. "Well that Chinese dude.." She started to say. "Wufei" Mina corrected her. "Yes Wufei, seems so tense, he needs to loosen up and get out/ His actions reallly turn me off and make me want to just teach that guy a lesson abnout ettiquite and personality." She said. "ok Rei, what about you?" Amy said. "Well, that Trowa guy seems kinda quiet, but very interesting as well." Rei said. "Hey, want to go spy on them and see what they think about us?" Mina said raising her eyebrow. "YES!! THAT WOULD BE SO COOL!!!" Serena said. "Ok lez go" Mina said giggling as the girls walked out of Rei's room, Rei looked kind of unamused at their idea, but went along anyways.   
They crept uietly outside Heero's room, with Duo still in it. "Yeah, ok I think Serena is cute, but that's as far as it goes. I don't know her so I can't really say anything other than that, so leave it at that, ok?" Heero said. "OOOOOH get'n touchy on the subject now are we?" Duo said. The girls giggled and quietly teased Serena about it. Heero heard giggles outside and the girls realized it as they heard him get up from the desk. The girls ran down the hall and piled back into Raye's room, laughing as they reached it. "Ok everyone, dinner time!" Michelle yelled up stairs. Everyone piled into the hall and down the stairs to the dining room. 


	2. Day 1: The Search begins

The girls sat on one side and the boys on the other. Serena as usual was eating away and Mina was flirting with Duo who was not afraid to do it right back. Quatre was engaged in a light conversation with Amy, and Rei was getting to know Trowa, while Lita tried her hardest not to blow her fuse at Wufei. all Heero could do was watch Serena and her happy attitude as she finished eating. "Heero, eat" Michelle said. "i'm not very huingry." he casually replied. "Well, I think we're good, why don't you guys go watch a movie or something?" Michelle suggested. "Cool! Movie works!" Serena and Mina said, jumping up and running to the living room. Heero admired Serena's energy, and watched her and Mina sprint from the table to the TV. Serena grabbed the remore and layed on the couch as Mina sat on the floor. "Oh those 2..." Rei said, shaking her head. "I think me and Heero will go join them, won't we Heero?" Duo said as he dragged his friend to the living room to join the girls. "Hey" Mina said. "decided to join and watch sell tely-vision?" Serena said. "Yup" Duo answered. "Cool!" Mina said as she flipped through the channels and arrived at the PPV channels. "THE GRINCH!" Serena shouted. Heero said nothing. Mina ordered it and there htey sat and watched it. "come on Heero! laugh already!" Serena said trying to make him laugh. It didn't work. After 2 hours of Jim Carrey, and re runs of SNL they ahd had enough "Ok people, bedtime!" Michelle said. Mina, Serena, Heero and Duo all got up and walked up the stairs and went their seperate ways and piled into their rooms. Duo layed in his and thought about Mina and decided to email her. Heero on the other hand, in his room, could do nothing but think of Serena. She seemed full of so much life and was everything he was not. She was beautiful, funny, nice and most of all,sweet. "What am I doing? Why am I thinking about her, of all people. I'm going to sleep now" he said to himself, as he turned off the light and fell asleep.  
  
Amara, Michelle, and Trista walked althrough the halls waking everyone up 2 by 2 or one by one. All awoke except Serena. "Where's Serena at?" Quatre asked. "Probably still in bed" Lita answered. "i'll go get her" Rei said, walking to Serena's room.. All of a sudden, they heard a loud "AH!" "SERENA! I SAID GET UP YOU MEATBALL HEAD!!!" boomed Rei's voice. "aah Reo 5 more minnute PLEASE?!" Came the begging voice of Serena. The next thing they knew, Rei was dragging Serena out in the hall by her ponytail. Serena was fastly trying to pull up the other. "Well, now that we have everyone." Trista said as Serena stood in line fixing her hair as quickly as possible. Heero noticed her need to get done in a faster manner and laughed to himself at how funny the situation was. "Today, your mission starts." Trista said as Luna and Artemis walked out. "This is Luna, Serena's at, and Artemis, Mina's cat. they will help you in finding the Imperial Crystal." Trista explained. "Your mission begins now. Tell them what they need to know Luna" Amara said. "You may want to check out various places. Artemis will go with one group and I will go with another. Now as for Pairs.........." Luna started. "Serena and Heero, Duo and Mina will be one group, Amy and Quatre, Rei and Trowa, another and Lita and Wufei can choose which group they would liek to be in. "Amy's group!" Lita said. Wufei mummbled something but went with Lita to that group. Just then Diana came out. "Wait for me!" she said. "I wanna help too" she said. "I will go with Amy and Lita's group, sorry Mina, I can only go in one group, and Luna and Diana can only go in one." Artemis said, looking at Mina. "It's ok Artemis, I understand." Mina said. "Then it;s settled, Artemis with Amy,Quatre,Trowa, Rei, Lita and Wufei, and me and Diana with Serena, Mina, Duo and Heero" Luna said. "But I always have to be with you Luna" Serena said. "Serena" Luna said looking at her. "Ok, ok, come on" she said. "Be back here at 12:30 for break" Trista said looking at her watch. All the girls set their watches to alarm at 12:00 so they could get back on time. "Ok everyone, set out now!" Amara commanded them.  
  
Mina and Duo were talking just as Heero listened to them, and Serena saying something in between every now and then. "Not very talkative are ya Heero?" Serena said as she picked Luna up and put her in her arms and carried her. Diana walked by Heero. "My name is Diana. What's your name?" the cute little cat asked. "Heero" eh replied. "Nice to meet ya Heero!" Diana said excitedly. "I liek to make neew friends!" she said cutely again, and Heero almost cracked a smile at the cat's cuteness and sweetness. Luna sat up quickly. "I feel some negative energy. The Negaverse must be searching for the Crystal also, search around here, find anything out let me know right away." Luna said. Just then serena heard her communicator beep. She opened it and saw Artemis on the screen. "There's a ball at the Princesss Diamond's Palace tonight for her birthday, at 7:00, all of us will be there. Make sure you have the LunaPen on you Serena. We will see you back at Rei's at 12:30, yes?" Artemis checked in. "yeah, thanx Artemis." Serena replied. "Bye Artemis" Mina and Serena said. "Bye guys, see you later." Artemis said. Then Serena closed her watch top. Heero and Duo looked at them. "LunaPen: can disguise you as something your not, and don't cost a million dollars. Just tell it what you where your going and sy transform me into etc etc. And my watch is our communicator so we can contact each other when we're far away." Mina and Serena explained to them. Serena stopped. "What is it Serena?" Mina asked. "That guy looks an awful lot like Jedite or something......" Serena said as she looked at a jewlwery stand on the road. Serena walked over with Heero and looked at the jewlery that Jedite was also admiring up. Heero looked at the sign "Imperial Jewls" it read. Serena bumped into Jedite. "Oh excuse me" the blonde boy said. "oh sorry" Serena said back. Serena saw a little sign taht read "Imperial Crystal Stars-5.99" Serena took out 6 dollars and bought the set of earings, necklace and bracelet and ring. Her and Heero walked back to the others. Serena pulled out the items she purchased. " It said Imperial Crystal stars" so I bouhgt them to check them out, and sides if they're not what we're looking for I can still wear them to the ball tonight." Serena said. "Hmmmmmmmmmm......dosn't look like it's what we are looking for, although they are very nice." Luna said. "I like that bracelet Serena! it is sooo cute!!!!" Diana said excitedly. Serena bent down with the bracelet. "Maybey it will fit as a collar for you, your small enough." She said. "Let's see shall we?" Serena said as she fastened the bracelet around Diana's neck. It fit perfectly. "See, there we go, looks beautiful!" Serena said nicely as Diana admired it on herself by looking at her reflection on a mirror on the ground by the jewlery stand. Luna jumped down and otok a look at it herself. "It is beautiful" Luna said ot her daughter. Diana smiled and with that they left off to search more.  
  
"Damnit, I still can't find that Imperial Crystal. Those Sailor Scouts must be around here somewhere, I know it" Jedite said in his mind. Zoisite heard him. "Come back now Jedite." She said to him through her mind. Jedite diassappeared and then reappeared in the mansion. "Didn't find it yet?" she asked. "Nope" he said. "Nehelenia heard yet?" he asked. "No, not yet. Zirconia dosnt receive the information as quickly as we do. "Yes but The girls do...." he said a little worried. Zoisite put her arms around his neck. "well, just relax for now, no one has heard yet." she said as she looked at him with a small smile. Jedite smiled back.  
  
Amy and Quatre were engaged in yet another Intellegent and nice conversation. They seemed to be getting alone actually quite good. Rei and Trowa kept looking while Wufei an Lita tried to have a nice conversation without some of Wufei's insults. Then Rei caught Hawk's Eye and Tiger's Eye looking at some crystal stand with rock candy, crystal jewlery, gold rings, silver chains, mood rings and rock and crystal bracelets. Lita and Rei went over to check them out. Hawks Eye and Tigers Eye already beside themn at the stand looking at the same thing. "This is pretty nice." Lita said looking at a crystal rose on a silver chain. Just then a oddly cut Crystal aught Raye's eye. She reached for it at the same as Tigers Eye, and there hands collided, hers on the beautiful bracelet first. "Oh, I'm sorry" Tigers Eye said, letting her look at it first. Artemis could feel negative energy, but couldn't tell where it was from, but knowing the rules he couldn't speak out loud to them at this point, someone evil could hear him and find their secret, and blow their cover. Rei looked at it for a while but then looked at Tigers Eye. "Go ahead" she said. "thank you" she finsihed as she stepped away from the stand, and back towards her crew. "No luck guys, that didn't look like an Imperial Crystal much to me. Lita followed her back over. "It looked sort of like one eto me, but if you say so Rei." Lita said and they continued on walking, as Amy and Quatre looekd at the pretty jewels as they passed the island.  
  
"I know those pesky brats were close Hawks Eye, I could feel their sickening energy all around me at that island." Tigers Eye said. "Well wherever you felt it, its gone now obviously, so let's not worry about it." Hawks Eye replied to him. "I hope Zirconia dosn't have another royal fit when he hears we havn't found it yet." Tigers Eye said as he surfed the stands and islands up and down the street and in the buldings. "Well, should we head back?" Tigers Eye asked as he saw Fish Eye walk out of a store. "Oh hey guys, I was just comming to get you. are you ready to go back or do you want to stay and browse a bit more?" She asked. "nah, we're ready to go back." Tigers Eye said. And with that they were off.  
  
  
  
  
*~ 12:30........................~.*  
  
  
All met up back at the house. "Find anything yet?" Amara asked. "Well I bought some Crystal jewlwery" Serena said. Serena handed her the jewlery. "Junk crystal jewlery, but nice, and very believeable" Amara said as she handed Serena back the jewlery. "Well Now I know I can wear it for the ball tonight." Serena said proudly. "What about you guys?" Michelle asked the other group. "Well" Amy started, "We found some jewlery, also, but didn't purchase anything, cuz it didn't look Imperial to us, so" Lita reported. "Well, we have the ball tonight, and Princess Diamond is supposed to reveal a "Imperial Treasure" that the world has been just WAITING to see." Michelle said. "So I take it you'ver heard that we are going to go tonight, all of us." Amara explained as she and the others sat down in the living room and Rei went to get some food for everyone. "Yeah" Amy said. Quatre and the other boys nodded. Serena tossed her blonde ponytails back, and Mina rested her chin on the palm of her hand and looked up at Amara and Michelle who were speaking. "You will be out of this house at 6:00, and arrive at 6:30, the party is at 7, behave yourselves. The girls grinned and the boys moaned. This was going to be some party. 


	3. Dance With Me

Dance With Me  
  
  
  
5:30pm....................  
  
  
Rei calmly brushed her hair as she heard Mina and Serena rushing at the last minnute. "LnaPen turn me into a gorgeous ballroom dream!" Serena shouted as Rei heard the LunaPen's magic. "I Need your bllush Serena!" Mina said "Well trade me your covergirl lilac eyeshadow for it!" Serena said. The girls made such a racket. The Boys sat on the couch downstaris waiting for the girls. Lita, Rei and Am walked down. Amy wearing a long straight blue dress with a bubble design on the top across the collar line, her hair had bubble barrettes and she had a blue rubbon choker on. Lita wore a green half shirt and half cut skirt with roses embedded on the bottom, that matched her rose earings, she had a pink ribbon in her hair and a pink bracelet with a green lightning bolt symbol on it. Rei was wearing a long red dress with purple trim at the bottom and on the sleeves, and at the collar, which below it almost attached was the outline of a purple flame. They looked beautiful. Then everyone heard the sounds from upstairs....Mina and Serena were comming down. They all turned to look as Mina came down first in a orangey-red dress that went to her knees and wore viewable satin lace red shoes, her hair was curled at the bottom and had her red ribbon in her hair as usual, her orangey red dress had ruffles at the bottom and the sleeves were ruffled too, and she wore a orangey yellow boa with it. Duo gazed at what looked liek the sun on legs. Serena appeared next, her dress was white collar line and strait her dress was pink with a white hseer over it and her hair was crimped in certain sections and bradied or surled in the others with pink, bllue or white ribbon attached to the sections that were crimped or braided, her hair for once was not in ponytails, and her hair was all jazzed up with glitter in it. To Heero she loked like a modern day angel. "Now everyone your partners wil be your dates tonight. That means whoever yo were paired with earlier is your date. They all looked at each other then to the clock. 6:00....time to head out.......  
  
6:05...............  
  
The pairs sat in the back next to each other. "Now you have to act like you are there to be there to see this treasure, and don't act fishy or supsicious. If you find something out contact each other on your communicating devices" Artemis said. "Ok" they all said as tehy got out of the car 25 minnutes later. "when the bal is over meet us outside, ok?" Luna finished. "Ok, see you then" Lita said. "Not that fast, Serena I'm tagging along with you." Luna said. "DOn't worry I won't be that vsiible, just so I can keep an eye on things, because I know you" she said. "Oh, fine" Serena said as they all piled into the room to try and find tables. Duo and Heero and their dates seemed to find a open table so the 4 of them could sit. while Amy and Quatre found a table with Rei and Trowa and Lita and Wufei.   
  
7:00..............  
  
The first song played for the night, signaling that in a hour the treasure would be revealed by princess Diamond herself. "Well I gues swe better start go investigating." Mina said. "But Mina, can't we dance first?" "Business before pleasure Serena" Mina reminded her as they got up. "Ok, ok" Serena said a she paired with Mina, and Heero with Duo. "Meet you back here in a half hour?" Mina and Serena suggested. "Ok" Duo agreed.They parted off. "Business before Pleasure......remember that Heero, Business before pleasure" Heero thought to himself. He looked at all the happy couples and friend dancing and atomaticaly thought of that dance he went to with Relena one time. on the other side, Serena looked at happy couples and friends a nd automaticaly thought of her and Darien and what they wouold have been in the future.She became sad, but then remembered what they had came for. They ran into a pair a little while later. "D...Darien?" Serena said. "Hi Serena he said. Rini hung on his leg. "Hi Rini. WHat are you 2 doing here?" Serena asked. "We are here to help fimd the Imperial Crystal fo ryou guys! we work behind the scenes! We wern't there to team up so we work with Trista, Amara, and Michelle!" Rini explained. "Oh" Serena said. "Well we really must be off looking for that crystal..." Mina said. Rini then came to a room witha little girl. She entered "Rini! wait a second, yo can't just go barging in someone's room liek that!" Serena said. "Hi" Rini said to the little girl. The little g irl looked up. "Hello" she said, with a few tears in her eyes. "What's your name?" Rini asked. "Heather. But Everyone calls me Princess Diamond." the girl said. "My name is Rini" Rini said. "hi Rini" Heather said. "Why are you crying?" Rini asked. "Because everyone just wants to come to see this treasure, but that's it, no one really wants to see me or my family. It's my birthday and they 're not even comming for me." Hetaher said. "Well, I'm here, and I'll be here for your birthday party, how old are you gonna be anyways?" Rini said. Heather smiled "8" she replied. "Cool" Rini said. "Darien, can I stay here and hang out with Heather for a while?" Rini asked her future father. "Sure, just meet me back at my table, when your done ok?" he said. "OK" she said. "Have fun Rini" Serena said with a smile "Stay out of trouble and behave" Serena said. "You know for a moment there I could've th ought you were actually my mother" Rini said with a smile "Just shut up and have fun" Serena said as they left Rini there to hang out with her new friend for the night.  
Lita and Wufei were talking again, Lita trying not to loose her temper, while Amy and Quatre took a look around the place together, while Rei and Trowa were looking for the Imperial Crystal. It was 7:30 now, so they all returned to sit down and eat. Amy and Quatre looked at each other every now and then while eating. Trowa and Rei seemed to be talking a lot and Lita and Wufi seemed to be getting along once they started talking abotu cooking and food. Serena and the others at the other table, were eating as well, Serena and Duo the most. Mina just shook her head and smiled at her friends. Heero ate a little bit but not much.   
  
7:45-8:00................  
The dancing really started to begin. Serena and Mina got up and started dancing, leaving the boys behind. "Hey Heero, what do you say we get up there and dance with them?" Duo suggested. Heero looked at him like he was crazy. "Suit yourself" Duo said as he got up and walked up to Mina and Serena and started to dance with them. Heero saw Serena come up to him. "Get up here good look'n and dance!" She said trtying to pull him up on the dance floor. "I'll be fine sitting her by myself." he said. Then all of a sudden he felt himself getting drug to the dance floor. The Next thing he knew, he heard an announcement. "Now, the moment you have all been waiting for.....the revealing of The Imperial Treasure!" A man said. Heather then came out to the stage with a box covered with a sheet of fabric. The man took the fabric off and Heather opened the box. It was a crystal ballerina ornament-figure trimmed with sterling silver. Camera flashes went off everywhere. Serena saw Darien and Rini looking at it and smiling. She then slipped away from everyone and walked up the stairs out to a balcony. Heero noticed her leave. "Where'd Serena go?" Mina asked. "Dunno" Duo replied. "I saw here go that way" Heero said as he pointed in the direction of where she took off to. "You wanna go get her for us Heero, I mean you obviously knew where she headed off too." Mina said. "Sure, why not." Heero said as he walked off in the direction she went. the Music started up again. Heero looked in the different rooms to see if he could find her. he came across her, who was laying her arms on a blacony and looking up at the moon. "Serena?" he asked. She turned around. "What?" she said. "Mina and Duo wanted me to come get you, they did not know where you went off too." he said walking closer to her. "Well I'm here, obviously." she said. The music went on. "Hey, you uh, wanna dance?" She asked. "i don't dance much" he answered. "I noticed" she replied. "Well?" she said again. Heero said nothing. The Next thing he knew, her arms were around his neck and unconsciously his hands were on her hips, and for some odd reason they felt right there. There they moved, to the beat of the slow, sweet melodic music. She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. Their faces inched closer to one anothers. "Business Before Pleasure Heero,Business before Pleasure" he though to himself as their faces were only an inch away from each other's. 


	4. Business Before Pleasure

Chapter 4  
  
Business Beofre Pleasure  
  
  
  
  
"There you are!" Mina said Serena and Heero turned around. Duo and Mina stood there. "Everyone is waiting outside already" Duo said. "Oh, ok" Serena said, as she removed her arms off of Heero and he did the same with her. "Come on" Mina saida as they all exited the room.  
"So,ready to go?" Luna asked. "Yeah, you betcha" Lita said looking at Wufei. "Let's all head home" Rei said as Amara pulled up in exact time. "Come on, guys get in" she said. They all piled in and Amara took of at lighning speed as usual. They arrived home and all entered the house.  
  
"I could have sword she was here though" JunJun said. "Well I guess we just got here too late." VesVes replied. "Can we go home now?" PallaPalla said. "Yes, there is no reason to stay now" CereCere said. "Fine then, Zirconia will be angry enough that we don't have the crystal, if we're late it will be even worse." JunJun said. "We can take on that guy anyday, but lets go home and catch some Z's anyways, I'mn tired" VesVes answered. "Ok, let's get out of here then" JunJun said as they disappeared without a trace.  
  
"Well tiem to go to sleep I guess" Rei said, as she tried to pick a sleeping Serena up out of the car. Duo pushed Heero forward. "go carry her up Heero, come on" He said. Heero walked up. "Here, I'll get her" He said as he walked up and Rei helped lift her into his arms. They all walked inside. "Her Room is that one" Rei pointed it out to Heero. He walked down and opened her door, and walked in. He pulled down her covers and put her to bed. He just sat there for a minnute and looked at her, she looked so peaceful. "Business Befor Pleasure Heero!" he said to himself..but lost control, he crept down to her face and pressed his lips softly against hers. He knew she wouldn't know. That when she woke up she would have knwos he kissed her. But what he didn't know was in teh back of her mind, she could feel his lips on hers.  
  
Heero then leaned back and stroked her hair. He knew no one would see, so he was not afraid to do so. Serena let out a pleasing sound and smiled. Heero actually smiled when he saw that. For some reason he oculdn't leave, so he just sat there and eventually fell asleep next to her.  
  
The others parted from their dates and into their own rooms and went to sleep utomaticaly, exhaustion had finally caught up with them. Morning came and then they were awakened much earlier than the day before. "GET UP NOW! HTE ENEMY IS HERE!" Amara yelled in the halls. everyone automaticaly sat straight up. EVERONE DOWN HERE NOW!" She yelled again. Evryone changed and ran downstairs. Gir;s TRANSFORM NOW! Guys get what you need to to use! The girls transformed into their costumes and the guys came out with their weapons. and rushed out the door and around the corner to find another Damon. Little did they know Kaorinite was around teh corner watching. "Oh, Jedite, this will be an attack to remember" she said. "Should be entertaining as well" he said. 


	5. Secret Of The Night

Chapter 5   
  
Secret of the Night  
  
  
"SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!!!" Mercury cried out as she releassed freezing cold water at the enemy, knocking it down.  
"MARAS FLAME SNIPER" Mars said as she aimed her attack at the enemy , whom suprisingly got right back up. "JUPITER SPARKLING WIDE CRUSHER!"  
Jupiter said as she backed her arm up and let go and the enmy take a hit. "That tickles kiddies!" it siad. Just then the girls saw something   
shiny and grey fly right through the enemy's body and fall to the ground. The enemy gasped for air then looked agrily at the boys behind her  
and disappeaerd. Serena looked down and realized what had happened. One of the boys had shot the enemy with a gun. She looked up   
and over at them and stared at the one who was in possession of the weapon. Heero.  
  
"This is going to be h arder than I thought...." Kaorinite pondered outloud. "We will find a way Kaorinite" Jedite told her. Then  
they heard a familair bickering sound comming from ahead. "I will destroy the scouts and the boys!" A girlie liek voice came.  
"No you will not, I will not let you I will destroy them and you will not stop me" Kaorinite rolled her eyes at Jedite as Zoisite and Neplhite  
walked down the hall continuing their daily debate.  
  
The girls and the guys sat in the livingroom and Serena got up. "Where you going Serena?" Mina asked. "To go get something to..."  
she was cut off by Lita. "Eat?" she said. "Yeah" Serena said laughing as they others sghed funnily. She walked out, only to find Heero  
in the kitchen himself. "Hey" she said as she made her way to the refrigearator. "Hello." Heero said in his usual tone. She poured  
herslf a glass of pop and sat across from him. "So whats new?" she said. "Not very much" Heero said simply. "Your not one for conversation  
are you?" she bluntly said. "Not really." He said. "Well why not?" she asked, taking a sip of her pop. "I'm just not a people person." He said.  
"your just anti-social right?" she said. He shot a glance at her then looked back ot the table. "You were deprived of your childhood wernt you?"  
Heero just looked up at her with a glare again. "Ok, ok, if you dont want me to bother you than you culd have just said so." Serena said as she got up from her chair. "Good nite Heero" she said as she picke dup her drink and some cookies. "Nite" Heero said as Serena walked out.  
"I am letting her go again! Wait? Whoever said I wanted her to stay? no one. but who said i didnt want her to stay? no one." Heero said as he contradicted himself once again. When it came to Serena most men always contradicted themselves. Eveyone knew that.  
  
The Middle of the night............  
  
Heero finally shut his laptop off and picked it up and headed upstairs. He saw a light coming out of one of the rooms, and heard sounds. He followed the light and sound to see Serena, in her bed. SHe must have fallen asleep with the TV on, because thats exactly what the light and sound was. He walked in her room and over to her. He pulled her covers up over her since she wasnt under them already. He made sure she was in tight and pushed some of the strands of her hair out of her eyes and kissed her, suprisingly, then he went over to her tv and shut it off. He then walked to the door and looked back at her. She looked so beatuful. an angel basked in the silence of her own world. He closed the door quietly, an then started to walk towards his room. Yet he didnt see the shadow before him move like it was born from the darkness of the mansions marble walls.... 


	6. Serena's Dream Part 1

Chapter 6  
Serena's Dream Part 1  
  
  
  
Mina fell back on her bed. "OMG that was soooo close" she said to hereself.  
Herro hadn't seen her, she could have sworn. She was out o there before he could. "It was dark anyways." she told herself. "I wont tell a soul Heero, I promise" she said outloud to herself as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Serena's Dream....................  
  
"Oh Endymion, I do pray that they will save Crystal Toyko."   
Serenity said. "Have fait in them Serenity" Endymion said to her as   
he took her hand and kissed it. "You know they wont let us down" he finished.   
"I know, I know" Serenity said. The roars and echoes of war rang outside the palace like an   
orchestra of saddened souls and lost eternities. They were almost certain that they cpuld hear   
the insane laughing of the black moon kingdom   
far away in the blackened castle they called their home.  
Wicked Lady, aka Evil Teenage Rini, sat there on her throne seat, her creme color legs glistened  
iin the dimness of the room as she twirled strands of her long pink hair, with an preciously   
evil smile on her face. "Thats it Serenity. Thats it. Put all your faith on them..........  
  
Serena opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She noticed she was under the covres, but didnt remember   
getting underneath them the night before. The TV was off, and her door was closed as well. Serena was   
puzzled, but got out of bed the same. She brushed her hair and walked downstairs to see everyone having a meeting.   
Serena started to get dizzy and the room started to fade into some sort of castle. she looked at her sleeves which were   
clear and looked at what used to be her pajamas, was now a long lowing white gown. The castle was dark and there were glows   
of various colors outside the stained glass windows. She walked over to them and looked out into a darkened sky full of sparkling stars.   
"Where am I?" She asked herself out loud. Just then she saw what looked likek a version of her, only with pink hair and a black velvet dress   
with red clear sleeves, and pink eyes. "Rini........." she said questioningly. The g irl just smiled a evil, smile, that told Serena she wasnt at home anymore....  
  
"SERENA SNAP OUT OF IT!" She heard. The room faded back to the house. The marble walls took their shape and the stairs took their cascading structure in front of her.   
"Serena, what happened to you. You like wern't responding to an ything we said. We were starting to get worried." Ami said. "Yeah you were like in another world completely." Duo explained.   
Heero said nothing. "I was in another world......." she started. Amara, Trista, and Michelle all looked at each other in mysterious ways. "Why dont we go downstair and you can tell us what happened"   
Amara suggested. They all set off downstairs.  
"Well, I was in some sort of room, and I was in a long white gown, and I saw dark colors outside these stained glass windows, and when I looked out, all I could see was a   
sky of black and stars embedded in it like rhinestons or diamonds in a sheet of black velvet. And then I saw a girl, she looked liek me, but with pink, eyes, pink hair, t  
he same style, and it occured to me she looked like Rini, only in the form of my body. She like smiled evily, liek she knew something. and then you guys snapped me out of it" Serena explained.  
"Hmmmmm" Quatre said outloud as the others drifted into their own thoughts. "Thats not all, I had a dream too" Serena exclaimed. "What was it about?" Rei asked curiously.   
I saw Queen Serenity talking to Endymion, at least thats who I think they were. Serenity was sad about something and Endymion told her 'they' will make it and 'they' would save them.....and it was in   
a castle room again." Serena finished. "Do you think by 'they', they meant us?" Lita asked. The room grew silent. "Could very possibly be" Michelle commented.  
  
"Damnit! Serenity is trying to reach them!" Kaorinite exploded. "Now calm down Kaorinite. I'm sure Serena or Sailor Moon was just dreaming. There i no possible way that the future can connect with   
the past or the present like that. and you know that." Jadeite said. "I mean really, do you really think that is even possible to contact the bratty scouts in the past present  
on earth from the future on the moon? come on Kaorinite. They cant reach that far thourgh time, now can they?" 


	7. Serena's Dream Part 2

Note: for now we are going to call Wicked Lady/Black Lady, Rini.  
  
  
Chapter 7  
Serena's Dream Part 2  
  
  
Zoisite layed in her chair, twirling hte image of the imeperial crystal in   
her hand. "I knwo your out there somewhere. And I am going to get you before evryone  
else. just you watch" she said as she engulfed her hand over the picture and crinkled it up.  
  
In The Black Moon Kingdom......  
  
Rini took a drink out of her glass and spun the base of it. "Hmmmmmm...  
now what am I going to do about that crystal..." she wondered out loud.  
Just then, Prince Diamondo knocked on her door. "Come in" she said.   
HE opened the door and walked in. "Hello Rini" He said. "Why hello Diamondo  
she said with an innocent look on her face. "Miss Rini, I think I my have some useful  
information for you" He said with a sly look on his face. "Oh really? about what?"  
she asked, her curiosity rising. "The Imperial Crystal" He said with a smile.  
  
  
At The house  
  
All sat down in the living room once again at 9:00. Mina and Duo had a big bowl of popcorn  
as they sat on the couch. Serena layed on her stomache and her arms on a pillow, her head set up  
on them. Lita and Wu Fei jsut sat there eating chinese food and Rei and Trowa just sat there as Ami and Quatre  
engaged in intelligant conversation again, waiting for the movie to start. "Waht movie did you rent Serena?"  
Lita asked. "I rented Moulin Rouge and Rei rented Pearl Harbor" she said. A vouple moans of unpleasantness  
rung in the air but dealt as the movie came on. Finally at 2 in the morning, they all headed off to bed.Serena  
was the first to fall asleep, as usual. This time Heero stood outside her door, after he had heard her dream  
and before, he was not taking any chances.  
  
Serena's Dream..........  
  
Serena sat on a bench on a blacony and looked out over it at the solar system, as if it were right in her reach, and she could touch it.  
A woman came up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Serena turned around and jumped.  
"Dont be frightened Serena, its me Queen Serenity." the blonde said in a soothing voice. "Oh"  
Serena said as she settled back down a little. Serenity looked at her then to the bench. "May I?"  
she asked. "Well of coure, I mean its your...home" Serena said as Serenity took a seat. "Its yours too"  
Serenity said. "Serena, do you know why you are on this mission?" Serenity asked. "To Save Crystal Toyko?"  
Serena asked. "yes" Serenity replied with a smile, as she got up with Serena and showed her the town below her.  
"This IS Crystal Toyko" she said. Serena gazed at the site below her. Its amazing lights and life.  
"Its so beautiful" Serena exclaimed. "The Black Moon Kingdom is trying to take it over and destroy it"  
Serenity told her. "Destroy it? But why? Why would someone want to do that?" Serena asked. "For Power.  
If they took over Crystal Toyko, then they could take over anything, and I mean anything else they desired.  
Its a battle for power is what it is, and to destroy Crystal Toyko would mean that the Black Moon Kingdom,  
would rule over, instead of our kingdom. Do you see what I mean Serena?" Serenity asked. "Yes, I do." Serena said.  
"That is why We are all counting on you and the other princess's and your boys to save us. You all have the power to do it  
you just need to work a little bit harder. This is not going to be an easy task, mind you, but we all have faith that you will  
come through in the end." Serenity said. "We know you can." Endymion said as Serena looked across the balcony to the room.  
"I'm King Endymion Princess Serena." he said as he looked at her. He showed her a crystal. "This is the imperial crystal. It holds  
powers beyond life and magic itself. Now we are giving this to you, and trust you and hope that you keep it safe. When you wake up   
we will be there to hand you the crystal, since you cannot recieve objects in dreams." Serenity said. Serena's eyes opened immediately  
to see Endymion and Serenity standing in her room. Endymion kneeled next to her bed as Serenity sat by her side. "Here us the imperial   
crystal Princess Serenity, keep it safe and protect it well and with your life. For this is the key to the future, and the thing  
that can save us all. No matter what anyone says outside of your group, villans, people you dont know, do not tell them or let them know  
that you have it. You cant trust anyone these days, but your friends and family. Can you do that for us?" Serenity asked. Heero heard vioices inside  
Serena's room. "Yes I can" Serena replied. Endymion closed her hand on it. "Thank you Princess Serena, our daughter. We love you with all our hearts  
and have fait that you will save us from despair" Endymion said as he kissed her on the forehead and Serenity did the same. "We must go now" they said.  
"But will I ever see you again?" Serena asked. "Of course Serena, you can count on it" Serenity said with a smile. "Good bye Serena" they said as they started  
to fade "I love You" Serena saod as she heard them say it faintly back to her, then they disappeared. She opened her hand and lookedc at the crystal.  
She ran her finger over the smoothe cold, clear surface. "Its real...it wasnt jsut a dream..." she said as she looked out her window.  
"Dont worry, mom, dad, I wont let you down." She said as she encased her hand over it and went back to sleep. 


	8. the door to the garden

Rini sat in her chair, pondering over what she could do to get that crystal. "That little brat has my crystal, how in the galaxy can i get it off of her?" she said aloud. Kaori and Jedite were in the plan room together trying to think up a way themselves. "When we get this crystal we will rule the world Jedite" Kaori said evilly. "Yes I know Kaori but how do we get it if that Sailor Brat has it? She wont' easily give it up." he pointed out to her. "Hmmm" she said as she placed her finger under her chin.  
  
Heero sat on the stairs his arms rested on his knees and his head down.  
  
Wish I was to dead to cry  
  
the clock struck and rang as he sat there and thought about Serena  
  
You dont need to bother I dont need to be  
  
I'll keep slipping farther but once I hold on...  
  
Wish I was too dead to care if indeed I cared at all  
  
There he sat in the darkness wondering on and on. In his midn he could see her bautiful face and soft golden hair and her smile. The sound of her voice rang in his ears like a bell in a church, echiong for the world to hear.  
  
Never had a voice to protest  
  
He imagined in his mind what her skin would really feel like against his. Soft, perfect, smoothe like a porcelin doll but real.  
  
so you fed me shared to touch and  
  
  
  
"What am I thinking?" he said snapping back to his original tone. "I dont need her, besides no one is ever gonan like someone like me so why should I even care?"  
  
I wish I had a reason my flaws are open season  
  
For this i gave up trying one good tme deserves my die  
  
  
  
He got up and walked to his room abd shut the door just as Serena opened hers and walked down the stairs, passing the step he had just gotten up from and walked to the kitchen to get a drink. she leaned against the counter and started to think. "Should I tell ther others? or keep this a secret?" she wondered. "What would they do if I told them? Oh well, I better get back to sleep." she said as she walked back upstairs.  
  
Morning came and Serena threw her alarm clock off of her nightstand and it landed with a thud. Heero sat up and ran his finger through his hair and stretched. He came out and walked downstairs. a note was lying on the counter. "We went out for awhile and figured you 2 might need some rest and sleep in. we'll be back at 3" it read. "Oh" Heero said, a little angry that they did not wake him and tell him. "Serena forced herself out of bed. and walked downstairs. "Where is everybody?" she asked. "they left they'll be back at 3" he told her. "Oh." she said as she walked into the kitchen where he was standing. "So wanna watch tv or something. Saturday Morning Cartoons?" she offered. "No thank I dont watch Cartoons" he said kind of quickly. "Oh, Ok then." she said as she got herself a ho t chocoalate and sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. She started to laugh at some of the shows, and Heero looked at her from behind and smiled without her knowing. "She has such a beatiful laugh" he thought to himself. "I'm gonna go outside adn get some fresh air ok?" he said. "Ok" she answered, never taking her eyes of the screen. "He walked about outside the garden. "Its beatiful out here" he said to himself. "I  
  
d never do this regurlarly." he said. Just then Serena popped her head out and caught up with him, in her clothes now. "Whatcha doin?" she said curiously. "Just.walking" he said. "Oh" she said. "Can I walk with you?" she asked. "DID I JUST SAY THAT?" She said to herself in her mind. "uh...sure, i guess" he said. She smiled. "OK" she said. "Normally I'd never get to see things this beatiful, always running around. "Well, your here now so you shoudl enjoy ot while you can." she said. "I am." Deep inside he did not just mean the scenery, Serena was in there as well. Bird fluttered above them as they walked along the stone path. "this is like a dream, not real" they both thought at the same time. 


	9. The Kiss

Serena and Heero kept walking, as if they were lost ina tropical forest of dreams. She looked at him and smiled. "I'm sorry you had to be ddragged into all this really, but I'm kinda glad you were." she said. Heero was starting to feel uncomforatable. Thoughts and memories of Relena drifted back to his mind as he looked at Serena. He said nothing back. "I'm afraid of wh at I might say to her..." he thought to hiself.  
  
I could fall in love with you....  
  
And I know its not right adn i ghuess i should try to do what i should do  
  
but i fall in love with you.......  
  
  
  
Ch 9  
  
I could fall in love.....  
  
  
  
"I want to tell him how I feel, but I just cant." she said to herself. "She couldnt possibly understand." he said to himself. they both met silence then and there.  
  
"VENUS LOVE CHAIN....ENCIRCLE!" Sailor Venus cried out as a chain of hearts lashed out at the monster before them. Kaori and Jedite looked at each other. "Pathetic little Sailors!" Kaori said. "MERCURY AQUA ILLUSION!" Sailor Mercury shouted as Quatre shot his gun at the same tiem she released her attack. The monster dodged it and it hit the wall. "MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Sailor Mars yelled as she sentt fire into the center of the monsters chest. Wufei and Trowa shot away at it, dead bullets bouncing off of it, back and hitting the concrete. Kaori snapped her fingers and pointed at Sailor Venus. "GRAB HER!" She commanded. The monster then captured Sailor Venus and held her ti ght in its grasp. "SAILOR VENUS!" Duo yelled as he went off with his bullets at the monster, but making sure he wasnt abotu to hit Venus. "Sparkling..Wide..CRUSHER!" Sailor Jupiter said as she threw the ball of electricity at the monster, knocking it down, Venus with it. "Evil SPIRIT BE GONE!" Sailor Mars said as she sent her attack to the monster, knocking its defense down and releasing Venus a little bit. The boys shot and shot until it let Venus go. Kaori snarled. "Jedite! take her back!" she commanded. "Yes Kaori" he responded. "This isnt over you Sailor Brats!" Kaori snapped at them and with that they disappeared.  
  
Rini sat in her chair and looked at her crystal ball in front of her. "I'll get you Sailor Scouts if its the last thing I do." she said as the room blackened out into a pit of darkness.  
  
Serena looked at Heero as they sat down by a fountain. "Serena.." he said as he reached out a hand to stroke her exposed creamy colored shoulder. "Yes Heero?" she said in a curious tone. He ran his finger along her arm, soft as the softest silk or satin made. "You are so beautiful Serena" he said to her. Serena blushed. "thanks" she said. Then the most amazing thing happened......Heero smiled. Seeing her blush was the cutest thing he'd ever seen, liek she had roses showing through pale skin. "Heero, look..I......I..." she started to say. He just looked at her. "Oh nevermind." she said. "No what?" he said looking into her blue pools. "I think...I think I like you." she said and then blushed again. He smiled at her and then like magic, they kissed under the bright sun shining through the stained glass, pouring down on them liek heaven accepting 2 new angels. Their lips produced a powerful, sweet kiss that they never wanted to let go of. Blossoms from trees fell like colored soft, shaped rain, leaves blowing in the wind freely from the opening of the door not too far off. Her hair blew with the breeze across Heero's neck. it felt liek spun gold silk against his skin. he took a hand and ran it through her ponytail. They finally broke their kiss, sadly enough and just looked at each other with a stare of curiosity, infactuation , wonder, and uncertainty. In their minds they never wanted to leave the sight of each other. Serena had seen something no one else has in that house yet. She saw the softer side of Heero come out, and to her, only her. She opened her arms and he went into them. They hugged and stayed liek that for what seemed like an Eternity. 


End file.
